


Rising Heat

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bath Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises, Underwater Blow Jobs, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: “Show me what those lovely, honey-dripping lips can do, Park Chanyeol, and hit me with your best shot.”





	Rising Heat

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAPPYYYYY BIIIIIRTHDAAAAYYYY BAAAAEEEEKHYYYYYUUUUUN-AAAAAAAAAH!  
> Today is the birthday of our lovely light boy, and seeing as he's my bias wrecker, how could I /not/ write a fic for him???  
> Actually, I had three other fics (Reignite My Light, I See You, Heaven) that I had as choices, but they're all long fics and I didn't have the time/motivation to finish them in time, so they'll come at a later date, and y'all get this little nugget instead!  
> Anyway, stream SSFW so we can get the best boi Chanyeollie his solo album, and y'all better subscribe to Baekhyun's youtube channel when we get it! And continue to support April, and a flower, and stream the heck out of Minseok's station!

 It was too picturesque of a scene not to take a picture. With the large hill scenery as a backdrop, basked in sunlight, visible through the lightly fogged and drip-splashed window. And, in the foreground, just on the other side of the window, shaded by the roof and almost just barely visible, body mostly submerged in water - the facial profile of the most beautiful man in the world.

 Several photos were taken, before the camera was turned off and put down on the coffee table. Steps were heard, joined in by the rustling of clothes. A t-shirt fell to the floor, closely followed by a pair of sweatpants.

 He did not react to the sliding door being opened, not even twitching. He just continued to look as if he was peacefully slumbering amongst the vapour slowly rising heavenwards, head leaned back and lips just slightly parted. Oh, what a sight for sore eyes he was…

 The water parted for one slowly lowered leg, then another, barely even a ripple spreading through the bath. The water level steadily rose, quickly starting to run down the edges, as the two bodies were accounted for.

 Fingers slowly ran up a submerged foot, following the shin up to a bent knee, before a hand soothed down the front of a thigh, a thumb caressing along the inside. It came to rest against a hip, fitting it flawlessly.

 The legs were already spread, perfectly accommodating another body in between.

 Soft lips wandered up an exposed throat, starting at the edge of the water to trail dripping kisses up the pale column, the underside of a chin, slipping over the edge of a jaw - until finally reaching their destination.

 A soft hum, originating in the larynx and building its way up the back of the throat, slipped past lips just before they were caught by another pair, tattling of consciousness.

 “What are you doing, sneaking around?” a husky voice whispered, filled with amusement, as lips parted to breathe.

 “I’m not sneaking, it’s you who isn’t properly aware of your surroundings,” a darker voice answered, hushed.

 “Oh, I’m more aware of my surroundings than you know. Did the picture turn out well, Chanyeol-ah?”

 Chanyeol sat up properly, water splashing over the edges at the sudden movement. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, an entertained smirk on his lips as he regarded the taller’s shocked expression.

 “Taking pictures of someone like that is a bit disturbing, Chanyeol-ah. Should I call you my stalker…?”

 Regaining his wit, Chanyeol leaned forwards, putting his forearms on the edge Baekhyun’s head was propped against, hovering above the other.

 “I only have eyes for you, Baekhyun-ah, after all.”

 “Too cheesy,” Baekhyun tutted, pushing himself up and forcing Chanyeol back, until he could lean his arms on the edge, bringing his shoulders and collarbones above the surface. “I won’t be swayed nor seduced by clichéd pickup lines, Chanyeol-ah, so you better step up your game.”

 Chanyeol tilted his head to the side as he slid forwards, until his thighs were firmly wedged beneath Baekhyun’s. “Why do you assume I’m here to either sway or seduce you?”

 Lifting a hand from the water, fingers dripping, Baekhyun reached out to trace the path of a bead making its way down a firm chest to join the rest of the water, dipping a bit further before retreating, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 “Oh, I don’t know, just a feeling I have…,” Baekhyun loftily said, eyebrows lowering over dark, twinkling eyes as a salacious smirk spread across his lips. “Show me what those lovely, honey-dripping lips can do, Park Chanyeol, and hit me with your best shot.”

 The challenge was heard loud and clear, immediately accepted.

 Hands found their way to a waist, Chanyeol leaning forwards until they were cheek to cheek, his lips  _ just _ grazing Baekhyun’s ear, hearing the almost inaudible hitch of breath.

 “It  _ is _ your birthday, after all, so how about I let  _ you _ hit  _ me _ with your best shot?” Chanyeol suggested, a breathy chuckle against his own ear sending shivers down his spine.

 “Chanyeol-ah…,” Baekhyun said in warning, but his tone was too amused for Chanyeol to take it seriously.

 “You adore me, no matter how sugary or cheesy my words are,” Chanyeol hummed as he began to press soft kiss down the side of Baekhyun’s neck, and there was nothing Baekhyun could say to that.

 It was simply true, and they both knew it.

 As Chanyeol slipped further down, Baekhyun slowly let his head fall back with a pleased sigh, exposing more skin for Chanyeol to mouth across. One of Baekhyun’s legs slid up to press against Chanyeol’s side, to try to get him closer, but Chanyeol smoothed a hand up the thigh to force it down again, feeling Baekhyun’s hushed laughter vibrate against his lips.

 Moving even lower, Chanyeol lapped at the few drops of water that had managed to stay gathered in Baekhyun’s jugular notch after he had moved.

 “Honeyed lips and a silver tongue…,” Baekhyun purred, arching his back towards Chanyeol. “A truly dangerously charming man…”

 “You told me not to sweet talk you, yet here you are doing the same to me,” Chanyeol mused, before biting down on a sharp clavicle.

 Gasping, Baekhyun twitched beneath Chanyeol, before he let out a throaty chuckle.

 “I said nothing about sweet talking, only cheesy and clichéd pickup lines,” Baekhyun pointed out. “Nevertheless, I  _ did _ want you to show me how talented I know your mouth can be, so I guess I don’t want you to talk at all.”

 Nosing his way down to Baekhyun’s sternum, Chanyeol nibbled at the skin, before with his tongue drawing a wide stripe all the way to Baekhyun’s jaw, flicking the tip off of the edge. Amused, Baekhyun laughed, the sound soon forced into a muffled exclamation and then reduced to a moan, as Chanyeol placed a hand behind Baekhyun’s head and pulled him into a bruising kiss, matching Chanyeol’s fingers digging into the flesh of Baekhyun’s thigh.

 It was always so overwhelming, the lust hanging so heavy in the air around them, quickly turning their lip lock lewd and near obscene, Chanyeol having to quite literally tear himself away from Baekhyun’s titillating lips.

 They were both breathing heavy, Baekhyun’s eyes sparkling with a thousand of stars, ravenous yet so ravishing smile on his lips, and Chanyeol was lost in the ethereal beauty in front of him.

 “At least I can still kiss you so senseless I steal your tongue,” Baekhyun murmured, hand coming up to place itself against Chanyeol’s jaw, thumb slowly drifting across a lower lip.

 “You’ll always have that ability,” Chanyeol breathed, before he dipped his head to catch the maddening digit between his teeth, wrapping his lips around it and releasing his grip to instead suck.

 “You’re so  _ provoking _ ,” Baekhyun absently mumbled as his eyes flashed and darkened, glued to Chanyeol’s lips.

 Satisfied, Chanyeol smirked, pulling back and moving on before he was chastised.

 Trailing the hand that had been cupping Baekhyun’s head down his neck and chest, Chanyeol inhaled deeply - before he sank down into the water, allowing it to flow over him and fully enclose him. By the time a startled hand found its way into his hair, Chanyeol had already found his prize and claimed it.

 Obviously Baekhyun’s taunting had been nothing more than flippant teasing, never actually having imagine that Chanyeol  _ would _ put his mouth to better use - at least not underwater. Chanyeol could not help but smugly smirk around Baekhyun, feeling proud of himself for the jerking hips and tugging fingers.

 Beneath the surface, everything was muted, making Chanyeol unable to hear whatever sounds were pouring from Baekhyun’s lips. It was a shame, but Chanyeol had more than enough knowledge and experience to be able to imagine the steady stream of various little noises.

 The water acting very limiting, Chanyeol knew that his efforts were nowhere near as good as they could be, but by the time he surfaced to drag in a few ragged breaths, Baekhyun was looking like half a mess already.

 “ _ Never _ try that again!” Baekhyun hissed, almost seeming flustered. “If I craved a heart attack, there are other ways to go about to get one!”

 Huffing out a laugh as he wiped his lower face free from as much water as possible, Chanyeol tilted his head to the side.

 “You enjoyed it that much, or you were that worried?” he asked, eyes narrowing in contemplation. “Hm… Enjoyed it, huh? Me, choking on your shaft while underwater, completely helpless and unable to breathe, silenced completely… You do like feeling powerful, so happy birthday, I guess I inadvertently managed to give you an almost perfect birthday present, love?”

 Baekhyun neither confirmed nor denied - but he did not need to. Not only was it obvious in the way he was once more sitting leaned back with his arms supported on the edge, supposed to be relaxed but so tense his muscles looked bulkier than usual, but also from how he looked seconds away from completely devouring Chanyeol, eyes like black fires. Add to that the fact that Chanyeol  _ knew _ Baekhyun, and it was blatantly conspicuous, making Chanyeol smirk.

 Oh, how Chanyeol relished in the power he had over Baekhyun… He could savour it and live off of it for a thousand years, no need for any other sustenance.

 Hair annoyingly hanging down into his face, Chanyeol threw his head back and dragged a hand through it a few times to keep it out of his eyes.

 “How do you do it?” Baekhyun asked, voice a little rough, and Chanyeol looked over at him in confusion. “How do you look so effortlessly irresistible by doing something so mundane as running your fingers through your hair?”

 Smirking, Chanyeol slid closer. “You should ask yourself that, you’re the master of the art you accuse me of.”

 Taking hold of Baekhyun’s hips, Chanyeol yanked him up and forwards, until the shorter was perched in his lap. A surprised laughter bubbled out of Baekhyun’s throat, and Chanyeol surged forwards to swallow it down. An arm came to wrap itself around Chanyeol’s shoulder, slender fingers digging into his shoulder, as Baekhyun began to move against him like waves hitting the shore, friction eroding Chanyeol’s control over himself.

 Water sloshed all around them, the already so full bath unable to hold everything in as the ripples reached the edges.

 It was getting too warm, way too warm, between and around them, the wildfire inside of Chanyeol  _ demanding _ him to do something to allow it to explode and be let out. Mind unhinged by it all, Chanyeol pushed further, harder, as if he was trying to merge their bodies into one, when Baekhyun let out an impatient, near deranged snarl.

 Obviously they were both just as far gone.

 Chanyeol heaved Baekhyun up, until his back was lying pressed down against the wide edge of the bath, lower body still mostly in the water.

 “Is this fine?” Chanyeol panted against Baekhyun’s lips, keeping one arm banded around Baekhyun’s lower back to keep him up and in place.

 “More than fine,” Baekhyun answered in a hoarse voice, gripping Chanyeol’s jaw to pull him into another infuriating kiss.

 Taking advantage of the fact that Baekhyun was clinging to him and therefore leaving one of his arms free, Chanyeol slid his hand down the outside of Baekhyun’s thigh, rounding a cheek to let two fingers slip down and ghost over a rim. Jolting, Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth and moved the fingers clamped around Chanyeol’s jaw to instead tangle into his hair.

 It was an urgent call for Chanyeol to continue. And so continue was what Chanyeol did.

 Forcing Baekhyun’s hold around his hips open, Chanyeol moved one of Baekhyun’s legs to instead hook over his shoulder, leaving better access for himself. Slowly pushing a finger inside, Chanyeol was suddenly able to breathe properly again, as Baekhyun’s lips dislodged from his, Baekhyun’s head lolling back on a breathy groan.

 “More,” was the only thing Baekhyun said before he once more captured Chanyeol’s lips, doing his damndest best to fuck himself on the single digit.

 Smiling into the kiss at the eagerness, Chanyeol let another finger join the first one, and this time the pause in their lip lock was longer, the breathlessness worse. But Chanyeol worked his way through it until Baekhyun recovered his senses enough to respond once more.

 And then another finger, causing spasming muscles due to the impatience, alongside previous symptoms.

 “Just fuck me already,” Baekhyun choked out, clinging to Chanyeol as if he was clinging to a lifeline out in the middle of a stormy sea, and Chanyeol absolutely loved it.

 Maybe that was one of the reasons for why he added yet another finger - but he would vehemently deny it, instead citing carefulness as his reason.

 As if he did not know Baekhyun’s limitations and recognized whenever he was close to breaching them.

 Not much longer after the fourth finger had been added, and not soon enough according to Baekhyun, Chanyeol finally let Baekhyun’s leg resume its previous position wrapped around him, as he instead focused on himself. Slowly, but surely, Chanyeol pressed inside, face buried against Baekhyun’s chest and teeth scraping his skin as Chanyeol made sure not to slip and force himself inside. Because despite everything, too much force would result in trauma Baekhyun would later, and probably during,  _ not _ appreciate.

 When Chanyeol was finally inside, he just stopped for a moment to breathe and allow Baekhyun to get used of the intrusion. But of course the little fiend in his arms was too restless and eager to be able to stay still for long, doing pretty good work of moving himself up and down Chanyeol’s length.

 “Some day you’ll learn your lesson,” Chanyeol grunted against Baekhyun’s skin, before he pushed himself upright.

 Making sure that Baekhyun had a good grip on him, Chanyeol carefully pulled out and pushed inside a couple of times to make sure that there was not any unwanted resistance. Knowing he could not convince otherwise, that the energy would be wasted, Baekhyun simply stayed silent as he waited, breathy little gasps making their way out every now and then.

 Then, tightening his grip around Baekhyun’s back and on his thigh, Chanyeol began to thrust for real, vigorously and deeply and just like how Baekhyun preferred it. Even more water was displaced now, major waves going over the edges, but neither cared, too caught up in each other and the pleasure.

 It was overwhelming, really, quickly spiraling Chanyeol towards his end. It was always like this with Baekhyun, whenever he turned his charms up Chanyeol would be a goner. And from everything Chanyeol had had to withstand the last day or so, he was long overdue for releasing some pent-up emotion and energy.

 Baekhyun was not faring better himself, affected just as much by his own teasing as well as Chanyeol’s response. It was like a chain reaction - Baekhyun would instigate, Chanyeol would respond, and then deeper they would go until they ended up in a similar position to now.

 Still keeping his grip on Chanyeol’s nape, Baekhyun threw his head back and arched his spine, upper body on full display. Broad shoulders and chest tapering down to a slim waist and flaring over lovely hips - seeing it all splayed out like that in front of him made Chanyeol go a bit insane.

 He could not help but run a hand up drenched skin, feeling the hard muscles play beneath. Chanyeol loved seeing the evidence of how powerful Baekhyun was; normally hidden beneath too-large clothes and disarming smiles, but now out for him to drink up. And drink it up he would.

 Prying Baekhyun’s hand from around the edge, knowing it would soon crumble otherwise, Chanyeol instead moved it to wrap around his tantalizing erection. Chanyeol wished he could do it in Baekhyun’s stead, but he knew he would need both his hands available, soon to be full by other things.

 Arching forwards, curling in on himself until he could press his forehead against Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun let his breath out in huffs and whimpers, almost crushing Chanyeol between his legs as his muscles tensed around him, hand almost nothing more but a blur.

 “Chanyeol-” Baekhyun pleaded, but before he could finish the plea, Chanyeol had already moved to grant Baekhyun’s wish.

 Wrapping his free arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, Chanyeol tilted his head away to allow Baekhyun to nestle into the crook of his neck. Nuzzling against the skin, Baekhyun mewled in delight, teeth scraping across it and calling forth shivers through Chanyeol’s body.

 And as Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun upright, Baekhyun opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into Chanyeol’s flesh - making everything explode and be torn apart.

 Squeezing his eyes shut, Chanyeol held on to Baekhyun as everything burst out into pure white light, lifting Baekhyun and pulling him down, frantically thrusting up to meet the movement as he desperately needed the friction as he broke apart. Baekhyun tried to help as much as he could - though it was not much as he was trembling apart in Chanyeol’s arms.

 As the water settled and stilled, so did the quietude, nothing else heard but hushed, ragged breathing.

 Wrung dry, Chanyeol went completely limp, falling backwards into the water and pulling Baekhyun under with him. It was rejuvenating, honestly, and even more so was the kiss tasting like smiles he got while below.

 But it was not long before he was being pulled upright again, breaking through the surface to sputters and dazzling laughter.

 “Are you trying to kill us?” Baekhyun chortled, moving to allow Chanyeol to scoot back to lean against the edge of the bath and stretch his aching legs out, before settling down in his lap once more.

 “That’s your job apparently, draining me completely!” Chanyeol complained, getting a soft chuckle in response.

 “Your eyes are glowing,” Baekhyun mumbled, two fingertips ghosting across the skin below one of Chanyeol’s eyes, which Chanyeol knew were currently a smouldering ruby red.

 “So are yours,” Chanyeol whispered back, gazing into the softly illuminated silver-imbued blue irises, still containing a whole galaxy.

 “Bound forever,” Baekhyun grinned - but there was a certain edge to it that let Chanyeol know just how pleased Baekhyun was by it, an edge that told of how much Baekhyun was holding himself back to make sure the grin did not turn into a smirk.

 “Let out my little monster, faked propriety doesn’t suit you,” Chanyeol teased, dragging the tip of his nose along the side of Baekhyun’s.

 Immediately, Baekhyun’s entire demeanor changed, reversing him back into the seductive demon that he was. Grin loosening into a crooked smirk, stance relaxing until he was looking like a provocative deity of death lounging in Chanyeol’s lap, Baekhyun flaunted his true form in response to Chanyeol’s urge.

 “Better?” he asked, voice taking on that alluring deeper tone that brought out the huskiness even better.

 “You appeal much more to me now, yes,” Chanyeol deadpanned, smiling as it had Baekhyun burst out laughing.

 “Do I still need to appeal to you?” Baekhyun asked, faking surprise. “I thought you were helplessly spellbound by me?”

 “Bound by will, not magic,” Chanyeol corrected, before leaning forwards to press a kiss to the spot where Baekhyun’s neck met his shoulder, triggering a shiver. “Though I’m also helplessly mesmerized by you, with no chance of escape.”

 “Just like how I want it,” Baekhyun hummed as he pulled Chanyeol into a searing kiss - though they both knew that should Chanyeol want to leave, Baekhyun would not hold him back.

 Just like how they both knew that Chanyeol would never want to leave, the same just as true for Baekhyun. Intrinsically bound and intertwined too intricately to be separated now.

 Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, would you look at that, demon!au, huh... Yeah, I didn't want to spoil it by tagging it, it's written in a way that (hopefully) has you gradually realize that wait, hm, something is a bit off, until basically Baekhyun bites Chanyeol. And no, they're not vampires!
> 
> W-was this okay? I-I was kind of soft when I wrote it (despite Airi's best attempts at swaying me down into the gutter), and I-I'm still pretty soft over it...


End file.
